


A Messy Distraction

by kipli



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Iron Man Suit Kink, Loki's Helm Kink, M/M, Peter Parker Mention, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smartass Family mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli
Summary: Lurking close so they can swoop in to save Parker if need be, Tony Stark and Loki get distracted by each other in an alleyway. PWP





	A Messy Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [izhunny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzHunny) for the look over!
> 
> Plot-what-plot. This could be in the same universe as [Your Mess is Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13106976) but it stands alone if you haven't read it. Enjoy! ;)

Loki's boots slid on the concrete as he skidded to a halt, changing direction for the narrow, dark alley between two rundown brick buildings. It was barely wide enough for two people to walk down side by side. It was perfect. He rushed around bins and barrels and then crouched down out of sight.

Inept lackeys came by a moment later, but none thought to look down the alley, much less stop to inspect it. He listened to their boot steps disappearing down the main street before peeking around the trash bin.

“You know those horns don't exactly make you inconspicuous, baby.”

Loki tossed a look over his shoulder and spotted Stark coming down to land beside him in his suit, helm retracted as he smirked down at him. Loki huffed and sat back on his heels, meaningfully taking in the suit. “Says the man in a bright red tin can.”

“Yeah, but I'm not the one trying to hide in an alley.” Stark settled firmly on the ground and tilted his head at him. “I knew this was a bad idea. You couldn't resist interfering.”

“They had sorcerers with them,” Loki hissed heatedly. “I couldn't-”

“You trained the kid how to deal with them. Let him prove he's learned a thing or two.”

“Yes but he hadn't even noticed them and I was already near two of them.”

“You're such a mother hen,” Stark harassed. “Let him make a few mistakes. He'll call for backup if he needs us and we'll be right there.”

Loki sighed and ran a hand over his face. He was no good at this. He worried more than Stark over the child, which was something of a feat in it of itself. How had his mother ever let him battle for the first time after training him for years?

“He's gonna be fine,” Stark reassured. “He'll get a little experience, report in soon enough, and we'll go get pizza.”

“How is it _you're_ the calmer of us?”

“I've got slightly more practice at this. Come on.” He offered a hand up to Loki. “Not that I don't mind you on your knees in that getup...”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the flirt. Seriously? The man was ridiculous, and Loki adored it. He took the hand up onto his feet but stood in one fluid motion up close against Stark's suit. He purred as he leaned in, “You do have a thing for my horns.”

“Who wouldn't?” Stark slid armored hands over Loki's leather tunic and around his torso to pull him chest to chest with his armor. “I love a man in a pointy tiara.”

Loki chuckle even while he shot the other man a look. “It's a helm, you imbecile.” He slid hands up Stark's armor, over the metal collar, and then curled fingers around the back of Stark's bare neck.

“Mmm, nope. It doesn't _actually_ cover your head in any way whatsoever. It's a tiara, princess.”

“Fuck you,” Loki laughed, pulling the man in for a proper kiss. It was interesting having Stark more or less at his own height while in the suit. He could get used to not having to lean down, and he needed to remember to harass the man on the point later, but his thoughts stalled as Stark's tongue teased between his lips and up against the roof of his mouth. The man was bloody brilliant with his tongue. Almost as good as Loki.

He slid fingers up into the back of Stark's hair and tugged at it, curling his own tongue around Stark's and sucking. He earned the most lovely groan from Stark. The kiss deepened all the more, growing heated in the most unexpected way. They'd not kissed in battle armor before and there was something intoxicating about it. Sucking teases gave way to open-mouthed messy kisses. Goatee rubbed deliciously against smooth skin. Stark's armored hands slid down to cup Loki's ass beneath his cloak and over his leather leggings. Loki twisted fingers in Stark's short hair and nudged the man back a step and then another, pinning Stark against the nearest brick wall.

They were cast in shadows but Loki released one hand from Stark's hair to toss together a lightly shimmering barrier around them which would keep them cloaked from sight. He gave one last firm suck to Stark's lower lip before breaking the kiss with a wet smack, both panting for breath. He tugged at the front of the suit's collar, commanding a husky, “Open this.”

Stark's eyes were a stunning shade of amber brown in the low light. He grunted and the suit unfurled, coiling in on itself to his sides and revealing Stark within. The man wore a fitted black button-down shirt and slacks. Loki pressed a hand to Stark's chest as Stark moved to step out of the opened suit. He met Stark's gaze and coiled a grin at him as he purred, “Stay.” Loki effortlessly dropped to his knees, hand sliding down chest and stomach to meet the other in getting open Stark's slacks.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Stark gasped as realization dawned on him. He made no move to stop Loki but he did cast a look down the alleyway, and for the first time seemed to notice Loki's barrier, gaze caught by the faint shimmer. “Is that you?”

“Yes, and it will keep prying eyes away, but you must still remain quiet.” Loki squeezed a hand over the front of Stark's trousers and earned a moan from the man regardless. Loki hummed in a pleased, possessive tone, “As quiet as you can manage, anyway.”

“Oh Lokes,” Stark gasped, his breathing hitching as his trousers were opened and a hand slid within. “You're just my kind of kinky, baby.” He removed his hands from the armored suit and instead gingerly gripped at Loki's horns.

“You're the man with the clear _tiara_ kink.” Loki wrapped fingers around Stark's firming cock and the man hissed in a breath between his teeth. Loki licked at his own lower lip as he fished Stark from his trousers, pulling him through the slot in his briefs and into the pale evening light. Loki stroked slowly, adoring the sensation of Stark growing harder still in the cool air, and leaned forward to press a kiss just beneath the head of his cock.

“And you're the one who didn't want me stepping out of the suit,” Stark gasped, grip on Loki's horns becoming more firm, twisting around the metal. “So like I said, my kind of kinky.”

Loki leaned forward to nuzzle at the base of Stark's cock and press kisses to the velvet skin. He growled a teasing, “You're taller. Makes this easier.”

“Fuck you,” Stark huffed with a chuckle. “You're foolin' no one, baby.”

Loki merely replied by sliding his tongue up along the underside of Stark's cock, swirling over the head once he reached it, and then wrapped lips around him and sucked. He twisted fingers in Stark's pressed shirt to keep his bucking hips still.

“ _Oh shit_ ,” Stark groaned, then shut his mouth, struggling with the whole idea of being quiet. Loki deliberately took his time sliding down further, taking in more, pausing as Stark hit the back of his throat, then tilting his head to take him to the hilt, nose buried against Stark's clothing. “ _Fuck_ ,” Stark whimpered above him.

Loki paused and sucked, working his tongue against the underside of Stark's cock, before leisurely pulling back, puckered lips sliding back up Stark's cock to eventually release him with a wet pop. The cool air of the alley against the wet, hot skin sent a shudder through Stark. What a gorgeous sight the man made, pinned in his opened armor, hard and aching, gasping to keep himself from moaning.

He flicked his tongue over the sensitized head and twisted fingers in Stark's shirt, a few of the lower half's buttons coming undone, the tails pulling up to expose beautiful bare skin. Loki wrapped lips around him again and swallowed most of his cock, then bobbed back up and down again, setting a firm and steady pace. They did not have time to be anything but quick, yet he wanted to drink in every last detail.

Stark's hips rolled against his hold on his stomach, lightly thrusting in time to the bobbing, and he guided Loki's pace to something slightly quicker with his hands on his horns. His grip was firm now and Loki happily allowed the man to dictate the pace. He looked up to see Stark gaping down at him, Loki still fully dressed in battle armor, and grinned around Stark's cock. He was positively aching himself beneath all the layers but it was delicious torture. He hummed and Stark shuddered.

Stark tugged on the horns, dragging Loki down further until he had to deep-throat the man again. Stark groaned and went rigid against Loki's tongue, keeping him there a few heartbeats, before releasing him to go back to his bobbing.

Loki moved one hand to stroke at Stark as he bobbed quickly over the head again and again, sucking and humming and teasing with his tongue.

“ _Lokes_ ” was Stark's only gasped warning before he came with a buck of his hips. Loki pinned him back against his suit as he tasted seed and swallowed it down, stroking faster still to get every last drop out of Stark. His breathing was ragged and rough above him but he managed to otherwise stay quiet as he climaxed, fingertips digging into Loki's horns.

Delicious. Loki hummed around the head and then deep-throated him one last time, sucking firmly, before releasing him with a pop. He licked his lips, looking up at Stark with a most satisfied grin.

“Shit,” Stark gasped. He struggled to pull himself back together, which only raised Loki's ego all the more.

Loki tucked him back into his slacks and coiled to stand back up again, thoroughly kissing the man in his suit. Stark swooned against him a moment before tugging fruitfully at the front of Loki's leather trousers.

Loki grinned into the kiss as he moved a hand to help. He only had to get them open enough for Stark to slide a hand beneath before Stark did just so, pushing Loki back a pace and stepping out of his suit. He dropped to his knees. Loki hissed as his cock was pulled free, but then he reached a hand to the suit still standing to help steady himself as Stark took to his work with gusto.

The man's opened suit, still dressed, on his knees, in some alleyway, blanketed by dark and magic, the taste of Stark still on his tongue – it was all too much. He wasn't going to last. And he most certainly wasn't going to, as Stark swallowed him to the hilt, nose against his leather tunic. What a bloody sight he made. Loki twisted fingers of his free hand in Stark's hair and released perhaps not fully formed words of warning as he slid from Stark's lips with a wet pop and the man moved to stroke him, tongue sliding over the head. He couldn't last. _Oh not at all._

The climax rushed through him and he stiffened in Stark's hand before he pulsed, a strand of seed falling over Stark's cheek and goatee. Rather than be annoyed, Stark actually smirked up at him and tilted his head further, the next pulse going up over the bridge of his nose and forehead into his bangs. The sight sent another shudder through Loki and he made more of a mess of Stark's cheek. Stark hummed and finally wrapped lips back around Loki's cock, teasing out the rest of his climax with his tongue.

What a sight Stark made...

Loki struggled to stay upright as he gave every last drop he could to Stark's hungry mouth, hissing once Stark finally released him.

“Such a mess, baby,” Stark purred up at him. He moved a hand to collect the seed from his cheek, pushing it into his mouth. Loki couldn't stifle a groan at the sight. Stark grinned around his fingers as he sucked them clean. “I'll add facials to the growing kink list.” He winked up at him and continued to clean up what he could of his face.

“I like you with a bit of white in your hair,” Loki teased, still breathless and clinging to the armor’s shoulder.

Stark chuckled and moved to stand. “I'm gonna need a shower to get it all out.” He kissed Loki and reached down to tuck him back into his trousers. He nipped at Loki's lower lip and hummed, “But the look on your face, babe. Totally worth it.” He winked.

Loki flushed but countered, “And I'll have to wear this helm to bed.”

Stark cocked a grin. “Please do.”

Loki kissed him again and the two of them lost themselves in the warm afterglow, even simply standing together in an alleyway.

It was Friday who interrupted them. Her voice echoed from the suit. “Peter is reporting in. He's captured the target.”

Stark broke the kiss with a smack of lips and sighed, “Boy's getting quick.”

“We'll give him a harder assignment next time,” Loki said.

Stark raised an eyebrow. “So you can tackle me in an alley again?”

“Perhaps a rooftop next time.” Loki pushed him back a step into his suit.

“Doesn't matter. I wouldn't notice the view.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Smooth, darling.” He reached to clean a bit of seed from Stark's bangs with his bare fingers, then with a wave of his hand the rest disappeared. “There.”

“Aren’t you handy.” Stark's suit folded itself over him, preparing to take off. “We get the kid and then pizza, right? We’re in New York. I’m not skipping pizza.”

Loki chuckled. “Then pizza.”

 

END


End file.
